Cuentos para dormir
by Alisse
Summary: Cuento IV: "El Primero". Los milagros de vez en cuando ocurren sin darnos cuenta, ya sea con un pequeño árbol navideño, o una pequeña sonrisa. Helga.
1. Chapter 1

**Cuento I. "A los catorce…"**

**Por Alisse**

Caminaba hacia su casa, que a pesar de los años, continuaba siendo igual. Sunset Arms había cambiado uno que otro inquilino, pero en esencia continuaba siendo la misma pensión acogedora, alegre y con cada historia cada día que daría perfectamente para escribir un libro de cuentos de mínimo cuatro tomos, cual más grueso.

Mirando a su alrededor trataba de pensar por qué razón sentía una desazón dentro de él que en cierta manera lo cansaba. Extrañamente estaba triste, y a pesar que no quería reconocer la razón, la sabía muy bien. Una de sus amigas más cercanas saldría ese día con otro chico, en plan de cita.

No era que estuviera celoso (para nada) sólo que el pensar en eso lo ponía triste. Sus amigos más cercanos eran tres. Dos de ellos eran novios (Phoebe y Gerald, era que no), y Helga, al igual que él, tenía ciertos problemas para establecer una buena relación sentimental. De todo el tiempo que la conocía bien, en lo que más coincidían era que ambos eran un completo desastre en cuanto al sexo opuesto.

Y ahora ella tenía una cita. Y él se quedaba solo. Lo más seguro con todo eso, era que ella comenzaría a alejarse del grupo y él se quedaría de lo más incómodo entre Gerald y Phoebe, y para él, no había nada peor que eso. ¿Qué peor que estar de violinista entre dos de tus amigos?

Abriendo la puerta recordó sin querer, lo ocurrido cuando llegó un circo a la ciudad. Era todo un suceso y él, siendo sólo un niño de once años, estaba de lo más emocionado. Asistió a la función, de la que salió feliz y caminando de vuelta hacia su casa, vio a una muchacha sentada en una banca, en el mismo circo. La quedó mirando con curiosidad cuando notó que en frente de ella habían unas cuantas cartas de Tarot.

Ella levantó los ojos, y le sonrió, gesto que él tomó como una invitación a acercarse y después de un "espérame, Gerald" a su amigo, llegó junto a ella. Conversaron un rato, no era que Arnold creyera mucho en esas cosas de la suerte, pero le causaban curiosidad. Eso sí, cuando ella se ofreció a leerle las cartas, él sutilmente se negó, de lo más caballero, como siempre en él. Pero eso no quitó que cuando se despidieron, y al darse sus manos, ella la volteara y viera las líneas que habían en ella. Sonrió ligeramente, soltándola luego de unos minutos, a Arnold le extrañó tanto ese gesto, que no pudo evitar preguntar qué había visto.

Ella no quiso contárselo, dejando un cierto misterio en todo el asunto. Lo único que le dijo, antes que se alejara, fueron unas simples palabras.

"_La conocerás a los catorce años, y será tu compañera desde ese momento hasta que lo que no pueden controlar los separará…"_

No le costó darse cuenta que hablaba de una chica, y desde ese momento, cada cierto tiempo se preguntaba a quién podría referirse. Porque había cumplido los catorce, y no conoció a nadie, y el tiempo continuó corriendo hasta que ya tenía 18 y continuaba igual, pensado si aquella chica lo había engañado o no.

Lo único interesante que podía contar de cuando cumplió catorce años, era que se había hecho amigo de Helga G. Pataki, principalmente porque Gerald y Phoebe se habían hecho novios y a los otros dos no les quedó otra que pasar más tiempo juntos, más que nada para no sentirse sobrantes si es que llegaban a acompañar a los otros dos a cualquier parte. Y fue así que cada vez se sintió más cercano a ella, y no se dio cuenta el momento en que comenzó a llamarla a ella en vez de a Gerald para hacer planes juntos, ni tampoco cuando los trabajos en parejas comenzó a hacerlos con ella también, obviando a su mejor amigo con su novia.

Y la verdad, no podía quejarse. El hacerse tan amigo de Helga, según él, fue de las mejores cosas que pudo pasarle, se dio cuenta que él tenía toda la razón respecto a ella, que era muy diferente a como aparentaba cuando eran niños, que dentro se escondía una chica insegura y solitaria que muchas veces lo pasaba pésimo por los problemas con sus padres, más que nada por mala comunicación con ellos (y con su hermana también)

Y ahora sentía como si se la estuvieran quitando (en el buen sentido de la palabra, por si acaso), ese chico, Jack (que era cercano a él, también), la había invitado a salir y ella con toda la emoción en su voz se lo había contado, lo que causó más tristeza en él.

Se sentó escandalosamente sobre el sofá de la sala, llamando la atención de su padre y su abuelo, que continuaban con esos proyectos medios raros que se les ocurría de vez en cuando.

-¿Qué te pasa, chaparro?- le preguntó Phil, mirándolo con curiosidad –pareciera como si te hubieran quitado el almuerzo.

-Nada…- suspiró Arnold. Con una leve mirada Phil y Miles llegaron al acuerdo de no seguir preguntando. Si quería hablar, él solo comenzaría a hacerlo.

Se quedó en silencio mientras los otros dos continuaban con sus cosas raras, ni siquiera le ponían atención a lo que hablaban. Dentro de él había un tema que no lo dejaba tranquilo, y que se había acordado recién, de tanto pensar en la chica Pataki.

-Oye, abuelo- dijo de pronto Arnold -¿recuerdas que una vez me contaste sobre una niña que te molestaba todo el tiempo?

-Ah, por supuesto- contestó sonriente Phil –no podría olvidarla aunque quisiera.

-Bueno, sí… quería preguntarte qué fue lo que pasó con ella- dijo el muchacho, y Phil lo miró con curiosidad, aunque en sus ojos se notaba un cierto brillo de picardía.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- preguntó Miles.

-Lo que pasa es que Helga también me molestaba mucho cuando era chico- comenzó a decir Arnold –y ella ahora es mi mejor amiga. Tenía la curiosidad de saber si es que al abuelo le había pasado algo parecido- Miles y Arnold miraron al anciano, que continuaba con una sonrisa bastante sugerente.

-¿Qué te puedo decir, Arnold?- se encogió de hombros –nosotros nunca alcanzamos a ser mejores amigos.

-Entonces… ¿perdiste contacto con ella?

-No te equivoques. Te dije que nosotros nunca fuimos mejores amigos, porque ella fue mi novia. Y eres realmente un tonto porque si aquella vez me hubieras preguntado el nombre, sabrías que es tu abuela.

Decir que Arnold tenía la boca abierta es poco. Estaba en estado de shock, o algo muy parecido. No se movió durante unos momentos, tratando de asimilar todo lo que le había dicho su abuelo.

-Pe… pero…- balbuceó luego de reaccionar -¿cómo?, ella parecía odiarte, ¿cómo fue que se hicieron novios?

-Es que ella no me odiaba, Arnold. Las mujeres son distintas a nosotros, lo que ella quería era llamar mi atención, que estuviera pendiente de ella, y la única manera que se le ocurría hacerlo, era molestándome. Cuando lo comprendí lo encontré bastante lógico, y hasta me sentí tonto porque se notaba, en cierta forma, que sentía algo por mí.

Arnold se quedó en silencio, pensativo. Recordó que Helga le había expresado sus sentimientos alguna vez, cuando salvaron el vecindario, y aunque ella no lo mencionara nunca más, presentía que esos sentimientos no habían cambiado en ella.

O al menos, eso era lo que esperaba.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y salió corriendo de la casa. Lo entendía, por fin entendía por qué los dos eran un desastre con otras personas, pero estando solos todo funcionaba perfectamente, comprendió por qué se sentía así cuando ella salía con otros, y por qué a veces ella sonreía con cierta melancolía cuando él lo intentaba con otras chicas.

Entendió por fin que a la chica que conoció a los catorce años, fue a ella, y nadie más que ella.

Llegó a la casa de ella corriendo, y aliviado notó que ella y Jack aún no salían a la mentada cita. Se acercó con rapidez a ellos, sudando y de lo más cansado por todo lo corrido. Helga lo quedó mirando con curiosidad, igual que Jack.

-¿Arnold?- le preguntó ella, después de unos momentos.

-Tengo que hablar contigo- le dijo él, apresuradamente.

-Tiene que ser después, Arnold, estamos retrasados para el cine- Jack hizo el gesto de querer tomar la mano de Helga, pero el rubio no lo dejó.

-Te quiero.

La confesión dejó de una pieza a Helga, y con cara de pedir una explicación, a Jack.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó con voz temblorosa Helga.

-Que te quiero, quiero estar contigo y que seas mi novia…

-¡Hey!- Jack intervino, molesto -¡yo no estoy pintado, y no es por nada Arnold, pero yo te…!

-¡Cállate!- le gritaron los rubios, alterados. Jack los quedó mirando y con el orgullo herido dio media vuelta y se fue, pateando el aire. Helga volvió la mirada a Arnold.

-¿Me quieres decir qué rayos significa esto?

-¿Es que no me crees?- Arnold frunció el ceño -¿o es que ya no me quieres?

-¿Qué ya no te quiero?- Helga lanzó una risa irónica, lo que en cierta manera causó tranquilidad en él, aunque sabía que después vendría no un comentario muy agradable de parte de ella -¿estás idiota o te golpeaste esa enorme cabeza que tienes?, ¿cómo voy a poder querer a otro si sigo pensando en ti como cuando tenía diez años?

A medida que terminaba, Helga sonreía más. Finalmente Arnold se atrevió y se acercó a ella, besándola. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía esa emoción dentro de él (o quizás, nunca lo había sentido… ah, sí lo había hecho, con cada beso que ella le robaba en las más extrañas circunstancias, siendo niños)

-Escúchame bien, Cabeza de Balón- le dijo ella, después de unos momentos que terminara el contacto –tendrás que hacer mucho mérito para que te perdone todo lo que me hiciste sufrir, ¿entendiste?

-¿Puedo empezar ahora?- preguntó Arnold, acercándose con intenciones de besarla, después de soltar una risita por las palabras de ella.

-Pobre de ti que no empieces ahora…

--------------------------------------------

**Se preguntarán (tanto como me pregunto yo) ¿qué es esto que se me ocurrió escribir ahora?. En realidad, ni yo lo tengo claro, les puedo decir que son oneshots que se me ocurren de pronto, y que siempre dejo olvidados porque no dan tanto para un fic largo, jajaja. Del título no me pregunten tampoco, se me ocurrió mientras me peinaba antes de acostarme a dormir (lo más extraño es que ni siquiera estaba pensando en esto...). Le iba a poner "Cuentos para ir a la cama", pero lo deseché, encontré más tierno el actual.**

**Pero en fin, espero les haya gustado, aunque no sea la gran cosa. Les aviso que no tengo idea la regularidad con que actualizaré (no es como en los demás, que tiene su turno dentro de todos los fics que estoy escribiendo), y también aclaro que tengo la intención que se traten no sólo de los personajes de los que escribo siempre (es decir, Arnold y Helga) sino que de los demás también.**

**Los dejo, que estén bien =).**


	2. Cuento II: Apariencias

**Cuento II: Apariencias.**

_-Bien- dijo el maestro, sentándose en uno de los lugares de los dos jóvenes que estaban en frente del salón, ya listos para hablar sobre su proyecto –estoy impaciente por saber qué fue lo que hicieron._

_Ninguno de los dos supo jamás si aquellas palabras estaban cargadas con ironías, o si de verdad las sentía. La chica lo único que hizo fue cruzarse de brazos y apoyarse en el escritorio del profesor, que estaba detrás de ella, mientras miraba con indiferencia a sus compañeros. Con eso dejaba muy en claro que difícilmente intervendría en la exposición, su compañero, a un lado de ella, la miró con cierto fastidio. Siempre era lo mismo con ella._

_-La verdad, nos costó decidirnos sobre qué hacer-comenzó el joven, el tono de su voz un tanto nervioso –como las parejas eran asignadas, se hizo mucho más complicado ponernos de acuerdo, sobre todo porque somos muy distintos y casi no tenemos contacto …_

_-Ve al grano, Cabeza de Balón- gruñó la rubia, suspirando. El otro la miró ofendido –con suerte y nos miramos, jamás habríamos considerado trabajar juntos en algún proyecto, por eso se nos hizo tan difícil decidirnos. Estuvimos todo el viernes pensando en qué hacer, y nada se nos ocurría…_

_-Pero supongo que sí trajeron su trabajo, ¿no es así?- preguntó con cierta desconfianza el señor Brion, cayendo recién en la cuenta que no llevaban ningún tipo de material de apoyo o algo así._

_-Claro que sí- dijo Arnold –lo que nosotros hicimos fue un estudio social de nuestro entorno cercano, la manera en que reaccionaban ante algún cambio a la rutina…- continuó el muchacho, sonriendo satisfecho ante su explicación. Sonrisa que contrastaba completamente con las caras confusas de sus compañeros de clase._

_-¡Osh, los estudiamos a ustedes, zopencos!- exclamó Helga, perdiendo la paciencia, recibiendo una mirada de advertencia de parte del maestro por su vocabulario –quiero decir, como los dos pertenecemos a grupos completamente distintos de amigos, que incluso llegan a rechazarse, decidimos estudiar su comportamiento ante la presencia de nosotros dos en una reunión o fiesta, según el caso._

_Todos los del salón se miraron confusos, recordando de pronto la presencia de los dos rubios en las fiestas del fin de semana anterior. Algunos comenzaron a sentirse algo nerviosos por lo que podrían decir el par de rubios que estaban en frente, en cambio a otros, les pareció de lo más curioso el proyecto escogido por ambos (entre éstos estaba el maestro), así que pusieron toda la atención cuando los otros dos comenzaron a hablar._

* * *

-¿Me estás diciendo que iremos con _tus_ amigos a ver cómo me tratan, y que mañana iremos con _mis_ amigos a ver cómo te tratan?- desde el sofá de la sala de los Pataki, Helga miró con desconfianza al Cabeza de Balón en frente suyo -¿es que estás loco?, ¿qué sacaremos con eso?

-Ver qué hacen- sonrió satisfecho Arnold –ver cómo nos tratan, prácticamente seremos como peces fuera del agua, observemos su reacción ante esto, y también la nuestra- Helga pareció pensarlo unos momentos, y luego se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender con eso, que aceptaba –por cierto, _mis _amigos, como les dices, alguna vez también fueron los tuyos…

-Sí, sí, como digas- Helga le restó importancia al asunto -¿a qué hora hay que estar en casa de Rhondaloide?

-A las siete… y lo mejor sería que te abstengas a los temas desagradables y las ofensas- le pidió Arnold, lo más amable que pudo –si antes con suerte te lo aguantaban, ahora no creo que lo acepten…

-¿Y tú crees que me interesa lo que piensan ese grupo de tontos?- Helga soltó una risa irónica, mientras se ponía de pie –estás muy equivocado, Arnoldo, todos ellos me tienen sin cuidado, incluyéndote a ti. Si no fuera por este estúpido proyecto, cada uno seguiría con su vida.

-Pero fue lo que nos tocó- replicó Arnold, frunciendo el ceño –y si quieres que termine en paz debes poner de tu parte también.

-¿Me estás amenazando?- le preguntó ella, mirándolo con suspicacia.

-No, para nada- el rubio se encogió de hombros –sólo te digo lo que creo… en fin, ve a arreglarte, ya casi serán las siete y lo mejor será que lleguemos temprano para estar el mayor de tiempo con ellos. Ya después de presentar este proyecto cada uno podrá seguir con la vida que quiera, tu con _tus _amigos, y yo con los míos.

-Sí, como digas- Helga le dio la espalda, lo que evitó que el muchacho notara un dejo de tristeza en su mirada –deja que vaya a ponerme acorde a la situación.

* * *

"_Populares", escribió Helga en la pizarra, con su prolija caligrafía, y luego miró sonriendo con cierta malicia al grupo. Al parecer, había estado esperando ese momento. Arnold estaba al otro lado de la pizarra, mirándola._

_-El primer grupo en cuestión fue al que nosotros designamos como "Populares". No daremos nombres de quiénes son, para proteger identidades- comenzó la rubia, hablando tranquilamente, pero sí se pudieron sentir algunas risitas ahogadas –como antecedente quiero aclarar que éramos compañeros de juego hasta más o menos sexto grado, y que por razones de la vida, mis gustos se dirigieron hacia otro lado, y nos separamos._

_-¿Tú crees que eso tuvo algún efecto en lo que ocurrió esa noche?- preguntó el señor Brion, extrañamente entusiasmado con el tema._

_-En lo personal consideramos que sí-contestó esta vez Arnold –en cierta manera ya nos conocíamos, aunque casi no hemos tenido contacto con ella durante algunos años. _

_-¿Y qué fue lo que observaron?- preguntó el profesor._

_Helga volvió a destapar el plumón, y se volvió a la pizarra, comenzando a escribir…_

* * *

Helga se esperaba algo así, no era sorpresa para ella que, al llegar, todos (y cuando digo todos, es TODOS) la quedaran mirando como si fuera un bicho raro (en todo caso, en ese lugar se sentía como un bicho raro), algo así como una barata (o cucaracha) entre medio de mariposas… y no era que Helga se sintiera fea en comparación a las demás, para nada, pero era la única vestida de negro en todo el lugar (al menos de las mujeres)

Después de la primera impresión, y cuando ya todos volvían a conversar con los grupos que estaban, Helga tomó el brazo de Arnold con cierta brusquedad.

-Pobre de ti que me dejes sola, ¿me escuchaste, Cabeza de Balón?- le dijo, amenazante. Estas palabras hicieron sonreír a Arnold -¿por qué la risa?- gruñó ella.

-Me parece raro, a todos ya los conoces, ¿por qué te sientes tan incómoda?- Helga echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Ahí estaban Gerald, Stinky, Lila, Rhonda, Nadine, Sheena, hasta la misma Phoebe (quien también la miró raro, por cierto), entre otros –no creo que nosotros hayamos cambiado tanto como para que seamos perfectos extraños…

-No lo sé, Arnold, aquí me siento como entre medio de las porristas, no encajo- replicó rápidamente Helga, Arnold rió un poco –estaremos cinco minutos y nos vamos.

-Pero si con eso no alcanzaremos a observar nada. Ven, ¿quieres tomar algo?- Arnold la tomó de la mano y la arrastró casi hasta una mesa en donde estaban los bocadillos –nos juntamos la mayoría de los viernes, no siempre donde Rhonda, también en mi casa o en cualquier otra. Si quieres te nos puedes unir.

-Sí, claro, yo feliz…- contestó con ironía la rubia, y cuando Arnold le entregaba un vaso con soda, sintieron a su lado la presencia de un grupo de personas -¿se les ofrece algo?

Rhonda no contestó. Miró a Helga y luego vio a Arnold, con el ceño fruncido, como exigiéndole una explicación. Como el rubio no se dio por aludido ante la mirada inquisitiva de la morena, ésta lo tomó de un brazo y se lo llevó con él, sin darle tiempo a Helga de reaccionar. La rubia de pronto se vio rodeada por el mismísimo grupo de porristas, que la miraban despectivamente.

-Genial…- gruñó Helga, bebiendo soda y comiendo… hasta que se sintió demasiado incómoda -¡¿Qué demonios están mirando?!- sonrió por dentro al notar que todas salieron corriendo casi espantadas, quedándose completamente sola en la mesa.

-¿Me quieres explicar por qué la trajiste?- le reclamó Rhonda a Arnold, en la cocina –sabes perfectamente que en estas fiestas _no_ se aceptan a los _raros_.

-Vamos, Rhonda, si es sólo por hoy- contestó Arnold, tratando de convencerla –estábamos haciendo el proyecto y se me ocurrió invitarla- la morena hizo una mueca de fastidio –no podía dejarla sola, ya sabes que es para unos días más y no tenemos nada hecho.

-Eso, Arnold, no es culpa de nosotros- replicó Rhonda, cruzándose de brazos.

-Vamos, Rhonda, si sólo será ésta noche, nada más- dijo Arnold, casi suplicante –no creo que ella quiera volver a venir, de hecho, me costó un poco convencerla a que me acompañara.

-No debiste tratar de convencerla- gruñó Rhonda, y luego movió su cabello hacia atrás, soltando un suspiro de resignación –está bien, como quieras, pero te advierto Arnold, que si llega a hacer algo desagradable, se irá inmediatamente de aquí, ¿entendiste?

-Por supuesto- sonrió Arnold, encontrando ahí la oportunidad de volver con la rubia, que estaba en la misma mesa en que la había dejado, mirando con desinterés todo a su alrededor – ¿cómo va todo?- le preguntó, poniéndose a su lado.

-¿_Cómo_ crees que va?- gruñó Helga, que seguía comiendo –no se me acercan ni por si acaso, ni que tuviera lepra- bebió un poco de su vaso, Arnold la miró sonriendo un poco.

-Quizás si _cambiaras_ un poco esa actitud que tienes con los demás- ella lo miró feo –que conste que no te estoy atacando, ni nada por el estilo, sólo digo que quizás te relajas más, cambias la cara de ogro que andas trayendo, quizás ellos se den cuenta que no eres tan mala.

-¿_Tan_?- Helga rió un poco –gracias, Arnoldo, no me des tanto crédito- se dedicó a observar el grupo durante unos momentos. Gerald y Phoebe, Stinky y Lila, y otras tantas parejas -¿sabes cuál es el problema de todos ustedes?

-¿Cuál?- preguntó con cierta diversión Arnold.

-Que creen que porque me junto en las esquinas a conversar con los chicos, me visto de negro y no veo el MTV, estoy destinada a ser una delincuente drogadicta o una prostitu…

-Nadie dice eso- la interrumpió Arnold, sorprendido -¿de dónde sacas esas ideas?

-Por favor, Arnold, dedícate a observar un poco- le pidió ella, y él lo hizo. Recién en ese momento cayó en la cuenta que ni siquiera Gerald se había acercado a saludarlo, sólo Rhonda, y no en términos muy amistosos, la verdad -¿ves que tengo razón?, hay que ser tonto para no darse cuenta.

-Pero aún así, creo que eres algo extremista- replicó el rubio, Helga iba a contestarle pero él se le adelantó – ¿hagamos una prueba?, ven conmigo.

La tomó de la mano (Helga no supo por qué se le estaba haciendo costumbre hacer eso a Arnold) y sin que ella se diera cuenta del momento, de pronto se vio en frente de Gerald, Phoebe, Lila, Harold, Sheena, Stinky y Sid, que los quedaron mirando en silencio.

-¡Hola muchachos, ¿cómo están?!- les preguntó Arnold, animadamente.

Por algunos momentos la única que le respondió fue Avril Lavigne con su tema "Girlfriend". Helga sonrió a medias y se cruzó de brazos, mirando con un dejo de diversión a Arnold, y con cara de "te lo dije". Unos segundos más bastaron para que Phoebe recordara sus modales y sonriera levemente.

-Hola Arnold- dijo –Helga, que sorpresa verte por acá. ¿Cómo has estado?

La rubia enarcó una ceja. Bien, ¿hacía cuánto que Phoebe no le hablaba?, ya había perdido la cuenta, y aunque de vez en cuando le daba pena haber perdido la amistad que tenía con ella, normalmente no le interesaba mucho.

-Bien, gracias…- contestó la chica Pataki, después de unos momentos.

-Que bueno… oye Gerald…

Helga quedó mirando a Arnold con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Le había demostrado sin lugar a dudas que ella tenía toda la razón.

* * *

"_Rechazo", "indiferencia", "antipatía"_

_Eso fue lo que escribió Helga en la pizarra, mientras Arnold comentaba lo que habían hecho mientras habían estado en la fiesta._

_-… y aunque intenté integrarlas en varias ocasiones, no puedo asegurar si era por Helga o por ellos, pero los temas no fluían, y ellos terminaban huyendo._

_-¿Por qué crees que pudo haber sido por la actitud de Helga?-le preguntó el profesor, pero ella se adelantó a contestarle._

_-Muy fácil- dijo la chica, encogiéndose de hombros –no me interesa estar con ellos, aunque admito que por Arnold tuve que intentarlo, ya parecía disco rayado con eso de "conversa, conversa, conversa"- se escucharon algunas risas - así que para que me dejara en paz trataba de hablar con ellos, y pasaba lo típico: esos silencios incómodos y los deseos locos de irse de ahí._

_-Y el que estuviera yo presente no cambió mucho las cosas- continuó Arnold con el relato –si no hubiéramos hecho esta prueba, difícilmente me hubiera imaginado que algo así hubiera pasado, pensaba que el que alguien se integrara al grupo era mucho más simple…_

_-Eso es, Arnoldo, porque eres tú el que los integra- dijo Helga, cruzándose de brazos._

* * *

Ambos caminaban en silencio por la calle, camino a la casa de Helga (Arnold la dejaría ahí y luego se iría a la propia). Hacía un poco de frío y el muchacho lo notó porque Helga estaba casi encogida, y al ver que la chica sólo andaba con una polera (o remera, creo), se sacó su chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros. Ella lo quedó mirando unos momentos, suspicaz.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó él -¿ya no puedo hacer una galantería siquiera, sin que desconfíes de mí?- le preguntó, haciéndose el ofendido. Helga rió un poco -¿o me vas a decir que es mentira?

-Claro que no, Cabeza de Balón, pero creo que ya no estoy acostumbrada a tus _galanterías_, como les dices- contestó la rubia, poniéndose la chaqueta. Arnold la observó unos momentos y luego volvió sus ojos al suelo, pensando que en parte tenía razón.

Él sabía perfectamente que Helga G. Pataki era una chica especial, bastaba con hablar un poco con ella y todos se daban cuenta. A pesar que no podía decir que cuando eran niños eran amigos cercanos, él sabía que ambos contaban con el otro para lo que fuera (aunque luego ella tratara de disimularlo a través de ofensas y empujones). Trató de hacer memoria, cuál fue el momento en que ella comenzó a aislarse tanto de ellos, y por qué no hizo nada para evitarlo. De hecho, después de pensarlo unos momentos llegó a la conclusión que, al parecer, en esos momentos no le importaba lo que hacía la chica.

Y en parte, se arrepentía de haber pensado de esa manera alguna vez.

-¿De verdad que ahora no te importamos?- preguntó de pronto Arnold, sin darse cuenta de cuándo comenzó a hablar. Helga lo miró con el ceño fruncido durante unos momentos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó.

-A lo que dices- contestó Arnold, un poco arrepentido de poner el tema –quizás cuando niños nunca fuimos muy cercanos, pero al menos Phoebe era tu mejor amiga, y aunque lo negaras sé que algo de cariño me tenías… ¿dónde quedó todo eso, Helga?, ¿en qué momento todo comenzó a cambiar tanto que terminaste completamente apartada de nosotros?

En un primer momento ella no contestó. Ya habían llegado a su casa y se dedicó a mirar hacia la puerta. Las luces estaban apagadas, sus padres ya estarían durmiendo importándoles un bledo si es que ella estaba en casa o no, si estaba bien o no.

-¿No crees que es curioso?- le preguntó ella, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, y continuando con sus ojos hacia la casa –mira la hora que es y a ellos no le interesa si estoy en casa, o si estoy bien…- Arnold se dio cuenta que se refería a sus padres –aunque siempre ha sido así, a estas alturas ya no me interesa. Cuando era chica, antes de entrar al preescolar, no entendía por qué Bob me gritaba más que a Olga, o no me llamaba con mi nombre, o por qué nunca Miriam me hacía caso, ya después eso tampoco me interesó, después de todo, eso es algo que comenzó a ocurrir más de una vez en mi vida… primero ellos, después tú, Phoebe y los demás, pero a esas alturas había perdido tantas cosas que ni siquiera lo sentí... fue levantarme en la mañana y darme cuenta de lo que siempre había sabido: estaba sola. Adiós, Arnold, nos vemos mañana.

El rubio no replicó, las palabras de Helga parecían golpearlo por dentro. _Sola_, siempre se había sentido de esa manera… quizás la esperanza que ella había tenido cuando era niña nunca habían sido sus padres, sino que él mismo, y no se había dado cuenta.

Pensó, en esos momentos, que él y los demás estaban un tanto equivocados. No fue Helga la que cambió, fueron ellos, los que la rodeaban (partiendo por él), y ella sólo había reaccionado de la manera lógica: protegiéndose, como siempre lo hacía. Se dio cuenta de que todo había comenzado a cambiar después de salvar el vecindario, porque fue él mismo quien se alejó de ella, pensando que de esa manera no la lastimaría tanto…

Qué equivocado estaba.

* * *

"_Raros", escribió Arnold en la pizarra, al otro extremo de Helga. El silencio reinó en el salón, a la espera que él comenzara a hablar._

_-La noche del sábado nos juntamos con el grupo de amigos de Helga, que bien se catalogan de "raros" o de "desadaptados sociales" dentro de la escuela- comenzó el muchacho._

_-¿Cómo te sentías antes de conocerlos?- le preguntó el señor Brion, que seguía la exposición con atención._

_-Nervioso- contestó Arnold, sonriendo levemente –llegué a pensar que me sacarían de patadas en cuanto me vieran llegar, y que Helga los ayudaría, por supuesto…_

_La chica hizo ojos al cielo, soltando un suspiro. Algunos de sus compañeros rieron ante las palabras de Arnold, y mientras éste comenzaba a escribir en la pizarra, Helga comenzaba a relatar lo ocurrido._

* * *

También lo miraron raro en cuanto lo vieron llegar, algunos incluso con desconfianza. Arnold se dio cuenta que no era una fiesta tan concurrida como la de Rhonda, de hecho, estaban presentes sólo los del grupo cercano de Helga, que no pasaban los diez.

-Hola chicos- saludó Helga, entrando –traje compañía- continuó, apuntando detrás de ella. Ahí estaba Arnold, algo encogido debido a lo incómodo que se sentía por las tantas miradas que recibía en esos momentos. Se sentía como algún animal en un zoológico…

-Oh, si es… ¿cómo es que se llama?- preguntó uno de ellos, y la mayoría se largó a reír, incomodando más aún al pobre de Arnold –bueno, como sea. ¿Qué hace un chico como tú en un lugar como este?- preguntó el muchacho, acercándose a él.

Eso, hasta que Helga lo detuvo, poniendo una de sus manos en el pecho del otro y mirándolo con seriedad.

-No lo espantes- le dijo –ya el pobre se siente lo suficientemente asustado con estar entre nosotros, como para que tú le hagas pasar un mal rato más.

-¿Y por qué está contigo?- otra chica se acercó a ellos. Arnold reconoció a Alexandra, quizás la persona más cercana a Helga en esos momentos –ni siquiera se saludan.

-Por el proyecto de Brion- contestó Helga, encogiéndose de hombros –se nos hizo tarde haciéndolo así que decidí invitarlo. Como sea, vamos al patio, antes que la madre de Peter nos tire agua para que nos apuremos…- la mayoría rió con las palabras de Helga, y la siguieron, llevando unas bolsas con ellos. Arnold pensó (y estaba en lo cierto) que era lo que habían comprado para consumir durante aquella pequeña reunión.

Durante un rato, se dedicó a observar. Se sentaron en el patio, en círculo, con la música a un volumen moderado, tomaron cerveza y se dedicaron a conversar sobre cualquier cosa, primero sobre la escuela, y luego sobre temas más triviales.

-Lo que yo quiero- decía Helga, mientras conversaban –es ganarme cualquier beca y largarme para siempre de este lugar- algunos se largaron a reír, como si la rubia hubiera dicho una muy buena broma, Arnold observó a Helga, y se extrañó que ella no los insultara ni nada –ya van a ver, cuando me despida desde el avión verán quién se reirá del último.

-¿Por qué tanto afán por irte?- le preguntó Peter –ni que te hubieran puesto mala cara en este lugar…

-¿Bromeas?- Helga enarcó una ceja –nada me ata a Hillwood, ni siquiera los buenos recuerdos…

Arnold los escuchaba atento. Todos aquellos jóvenes, a pesar de que en su apariencia se veían extraños, escuchándolos se dio cuenta que eran más normales que incluso varios de sus amigos, y también agradables, a pesar de las constantes bromas que se hacían entre ellos, que causaban lar risas y las burlas en los demás, incluso en el mismo rubio.

Y el muchacho no se dio cuenta en qué momento había contestado una pregunta, en qué momento comenzó a tomar cerveza con ellos y mucho menos cuando comenzó a reír junto con ellos, conversando más activamente en los debates, que aunque a él mismo le pareció de lo más curioso, eran sobre música (estuvo mucho tiempo discutiendo sobre el jazz con Eduard, que lo odiaba), videojuegos, deporte e incluso, uno que otro libro.

En un momento dirigió su mirada sobre Helga, y se dio cuenta que ésta tenía una sonrisa, quizás de orgullo, en su cara.

* * *

"_Desconfianza", "acogimiento", "simpatía"_

_Los muchachos y el mismo profesor leyeron del puño de Arnold, mientras Helga continuaba hablando._

_-… y ya después de un rato pareciera como si Arnold siempre se hubiera juntado con nosotros- decía la rubia –incluso quedaron de acuerdo para juntarse a jugar fútbol con nosotros la próxima semana._

_-¿Por qué creen que se debió esto?- preguntó el profesor, haciendo unas anotaciones en su cuaderno._

_-Podría ser porque eran un grupo pequeño, o quizás porque no tuvieron problemas de que alguien diferentes a ellos se integrara- contestó Arnold –la verdad es que Helga tiene razón, me sentí muy cómodo con ellos y todo resultó muy fluido._

_-¿Y cuál es la conclusión de su investigación?_

_-Que todo tiene que ver con las apariencias y los prejuicios que nos hacemos de los demás- dijo Helga, mientras el timbre que anunciaba el fin de la clase sonaba._

_-La próxima clase nos dan su análisis sobre el tema- dijo el señor Brion, mientras los demás comenzaban a arreglarse –buen tema, muchachos, los felicitos._

_Arnold y Helga se sonrieron levemente, mientras escuchan comentarios como "nos dejaron mal parados", "me sentí como rata de laboratorio, pero aún así me gustó"_

* * *

En el baño de Sunset Arms, había una particular escena. Apoyado en el lavabo estaba Arnold, vomitando, y Helga se encontraba en el retrete, realizando la misma acción. Si alguien les preguntaba qué era lo que les pasó que llegaron a tal estado, ninguno habría estado muy seguro.

Lo que Arnold sí sabía, era que nunca tomaría cerveza y luego ron otra vez… si es que llegaba a tomar alguna otra vez.

-Helga- dijo, después de sentirse un poco mejor –esta noche te quedas acá, no tengo ganas de ir a dejarte a tu casa…

-¿Y tu crees que quiero ir allá así?- preguntó la rubia, que estaba sentada en el suelo –si Bob me ve así es capaz de golpearme. No, no me pienso mover de aquí.

-Bien… excelente…

-Ay, me siento mal… ayúdame a pararme, Cabeza de Balón…

A duras penas lograban equilibrarse, así que imagínense lo que les costó subir las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Arnold, sobre todo porque no debían meter ruido para no despertar a los otros huéspedes.

-Arnoldo- dijo Helga, caminando hacia la cama –como yo soy visita, te toca hacerte el atento y dormir en el sofá- la rubia prácticamente se lanzó sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos luego. Arnold la quedó mirando, tratando de equilibrarse lo más posible. Después de unos momentos se acercó y se acostó a su lado.

-No Helga, las visitas son las que duermen en el sofá- replicó.

La quedó mirando, mientras ella dormía tranquilamente. Durante todo el día había tenido en su cabeza lo que ella le había dicho al despedirse el día anterior, y por más que lo pensaba, no podía quitarse la idea de que gran parte de lo ocurrido era culpa suya.

-Lo siento…- murmuró –no era mi intención dejarte sola… sólo… sólo quería que no te sintieras mal por mi culpa…

-Tonto Cabeza de Balón- Helga abrió los ojos, y lo miró directamente -¿qué sabías tú sobre lo que me hace mal y lo que no?- gruñó ella.

-Mucho más de lo que crees…- replicó él, y ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos, durante bastante rato.

Podían tomarlo como un efecto del alcohol en su cuerpo, no sabían bien (y no les importaba mucho, la verdad), pero no se dieron cuenta en qué momento sentían que sus bocas tenían unos imanes que obligaban a acercarlos… hasta que ambos estuvieron juntos.

Fue sólo un simple contacto, seguidos por otros que no pasaron a más... pero que sí tuvieron alguna repercusión en ellos.

* * *

_Se podían ver los pasillos vacíos de la escuela y, en el sector de los casilleros, dos jóvenes casi juntos._

_-¿Tu crees que sea necesario incluir esto como parte de la conclusión?- preguntó ella, cerrando el casillero._

_-No, no creo que les interese- replicó el otro, comenzando a caminar junto con ella –en todo caso, y conociendo cómo son todos aquí, no creo que tarde mucho en enterarse._

_-Sí, tienes toda la razón…_

_La mano del muchacho buscó la de su compañera, y ambas se unieron. Ambos sonriendo salieron del establecimiento, llamando la atención de varios que transitaban por ahí, sobre todo por la sonrisa radiante que llevaba la chica, y lo feliz que lucía él._

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, he aquí otro cuento cortito, que espero que les haya gustado. La trama está un poco rara, quizás, pero creo que todo va en el título: las apariencias. Muchas veces nos dejamos llevar por ellas y resulta que todo es completamente contrario a lo que pensamos en un momento.**

**En fin, les aviso que los otros dos fics quizás me demore en actualizarlos, porque ya estoy a finales de semestre y todos saben cómo es eso, pero aún así trataré de escribir algo durante estos días.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews por el cuento anterior.**

**Y por si acaso, este cuentito está dedicado a mi grupo de amigos, que quizás todos juntos nos podemos ver como los "raros", y quizás lo seamos, pero estamos orgullosos de ello, jajajaja.**

**Que estén bien.**


	3. Cuento III: Mi sangre

**Cuento III: Mi sangre.**

Cuando lo tomaste en tus brazos por primera vez, olvidaste que habías jurado al cielo que nunca lo considerarías de la familia, olvidaste que aquella tarde, cuando tu hija les contó que tendría un hijo, gritaste de rabia y furia porque ella había manchado el nombre de la familia, porque sería madre con sólo 17 años, y sin querer decir quién era el padre.

Repentinamente te sentiste avergonzado por tu actitud. Al tomar su manita deseaste que él nunca supiera lo abandonada que estuvo su madre durante su niñez, tanto por él como por Miriam, ni tampoco lo difícil que fue para ella su embarazo. Te arrepentiste porque aquella tarde le gritaste que tendría que arreglárselas sola, que él no pondría ni un veinte para mantener a un _bastardo_, y que tenía que agradecer que no la sacara a patadas de la casa por las vergüenzas que le haría pasar, sobre todo los próximos meses.

Te sentiste culpable porque ella tuvo que estudiar y trabajar a la vez, porque se acostaba tarde durante las noches estudiando, por las mañanas se levantaba temprano para ir a la escuela y por las tardes trabajaba todos los días en quién-sabe-qué (y dónde, además). Cada día la notabas más cansada, pálida, ojerosa, y no quisiste ayudarla, a pesar que notabas cómo aquella energía vital que siempre la había caracterizado se iba poco a poco.

Nadie es perfecto, te decías constantemente durante las noches, cuando al cerrar los ojos veías su imagen cargada de preocupación, porque a pesar que se esforzaba demasiado, difícilmente le alcanzaría para poder costear lo que necesitaría cuando llegara el bebé. Ella había cometido un error, y debía pagar por él, esforzarse, darse cuenta lo difícil que es traer un niño a este mundo, continuabas justificándote, mientras la escuchabas llorar desde su cuarto.

Es verdad, nadie es perfecto. Los humanos nos equivocamos constantemente, es parte de la vida, muchas veces la hace más sabrosa… pero lo mejor que tiene el ser humano es que puede rectificar sus acciones antes que sea demasiado tarde. Y eso hiciste tú, antes que perdieras definitivamente a tu hija menor, y a tu futuro nieto.

Aquella noche leías el periódico en tu sofá favorito, y ella estudiaba sentada en el comedor, cuando sonó el timbre. Sentiste que ella abría, y comenzaba a discutir con alguien… no querías escuchar, después de todo ella supuestamente no te interesaba, pero a pesar de eso, lo hiciste igual.

Te diste cuenta que ese muchacho era Alfred, el huérfano, y lo que le pedía era que ella reconociera que el hijo que esperaba era de él. Helga, orgullosa, replicaba que quien fuera el padre no importaba ya que ella no tenía intenciones de amarrar a nadie, mucho menos a él; le pedía una y otra vez que la dejara en paz. Pero él sabía que el muchacho no lo haría, hasta que ella reconociera todo, y que aceptara su ayuda de una vez, que ya no debía trabajar más porque necesitaba descansar, que se notaba demasiado débil (le nombró algunas veces que se había desmayado en la escuela) y que todo eso le podía hacer daño al bebé, ya que ni siquiera se estaba alimentando bien. Y ella, tal como pensaste, continuaba negándose, alegando que siempre había estado sola, que no necesitaba a nadie para salir adelante, mucho menos amarrar a un chico con complejo de héroe, pero que estaba tan perdido como ella.

"_Tú no estás sola"_ le dijo él, antes de irse _"Me tienes a mí, a Phoebe, a Gerald y a los demás. Tú nunca has estado sola, no sabes cuánto lamento que estés tan ciega que no puedas verlo"_

Esa conversación la sentiste como un golpe. En parte te dolió que ella jamás te nombrara, como si no existieras en su vida… aunque en esos momentos te diste cuenta que, teniendo una reacción como la que tuviste cuando te contó todo, difícilmente podría contar contigo para algún asunto importante. Ella volvió a estudiar, llorando silenciosamente, y tú te quedaste en el lugar en que estabas, pensando. Cuando te fuiste a dormir la viste recargada en la mesa, durmiendo profundamente, y fue la primera vez en años que te dieron ganas de golpearte. Por fin entendiste que ella, a pesar de todo, era tu hija, tú sangre, y que importaba más eso que lo que pudieran decir los demás de la familia.

Sientes que se mueve en tus brazos, protestando. Sonríes con tanto orgullo que no cabe en ti, y eso hace que recuerdes que pudiste reaccionar a tiempo… recordaste con orgullo el grito de felicidad de tu hija cuando llegó aquella tarde del trabajo junto con su amiga, y vio la cuna y los muebles que habías comprado para ellos, recordaste su sonrisa cuando la obligaste a dejar de trabajar, o cuando aquella tarde ella tomó tu mano y la puso en su vientre, sonriendo… aquella fue la primera vez que lo sentiste dentro de ella.

Aquella fue la vez que te diste cuenta de lo hermosa que es tu hija menor. Tanto o más que tú otra hija… sólo que nunca te habías dado cuenta de ello.

Estabas feliz, aunque no te gustaba reconocerlo, pero aún así, notabas los días más claros, en tu casa se respiraba un aire distinto, mucho más alegre… a hogar.

Y ahora lo tienes ahí, en tus brazos. Tan frágil, chiquitito… todo un Pataki, aunque llevara el primer apellido del muchacho ese, que finalmente había logrado que ella reconociera todo, y que aceptara su ayuda… y su amor, por lo demás.

-Todo un Pataki…- murmuraste –nada menos que mi propia sangre… mi nieto…

Desde la cama, dos jóvenes te miran sonriendo levemente. Sus manos están tomadas, y aunque ella está muy cansada, en sus ojos se puede notar un brillo de orgullo. Quizás había pasado momentos difíciles anteriormente, pero todo era compensado en aquellos instantes, y con creces. Estaba feliz, porque finalmente con ella tenía a, quizás, los tres hombres más importantes de su vida: su padre, su hijo y, si todo seguía bien (y ella estaba segura que así sería) el hombre de su vida.

* * *

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado. Me interesaba escribir sobre Bob, por cómo es... según yo, es muy buen padre con Olga, pero con Helga puede llegar a ser un verdadero desastre (no quiero catalogarlo de "pésimo", pero esa es la palabra que se me viene a la cabeza cuando pienso en esto), y bueno, en más de un capítulo vimos uno que otro chispazo en que le bajaba repentinamente la paternidad y se acordaba de Helga (vamos, ¿quién no se emocionó cuando Helga llegó a su casa después de pasear con Arnold en el día de Gracias... o como se llame?)**

**Otra cosa, Arnold sí es el padre del niño. Helga lo rechazaba porque pensaba que él le insistía sólo por su sentido del deber, sin pensar que él de verdad sentía algo por ella (y quizás por eso mismo pasó lo que sabemos y ella quedó embarazada, jejeje)**

**En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Les aviso, además, que esta semana salgo de vacaciones, así que me pondré a actualizar en la medida que me sea posible. Lamentablemente la universidad logró espantar mi inspiración para los fics largos (y un poco también los cortos), así que tengo la esperanza que cuando salga de vacaciones, volverá.**

**Bueno, eso sería. Saludos a Seilen-dru, Isabel20 y Teddytere, por dejarme reviews del fic anterior.**


	4. Cuento IV: El primero

**Bueno, no suelo escribir historias navideñas, de hecho, esta es la primera. Creo que está bien simple, pero me gustó como quedó, así que espero que la disfruten leyéndola, como yo lo hice escribiéndola.**

**Cuento IV: El primero.**

Los días anteriores no había tenido intenciones de hacerlo. Se lo había planteado muchas veces, pero pensando siempre que lo que menos tenía era ese espíritu que llegaba a todos durante las fechas. Desde niña que había sentido algo de rechazo a todo aquello, viendo sólo el lado comercial del asunto: era una excelente fecha para pedir regalos, asegurándose de alguna manera poder tener aquello que sus padres no quisieron darle para su cumpleaños. Pero fue cuando iba en cuarto grado que descubrió un sentido bastante lindo… cuando tuvo que decidir entre quedarse con las botas de Nancy Spumoni, o regalarlas para poder ver que Arnold continuara creyendo en milagros.

Se dio cuenta que ni quedarse con las botas ni tener una felicitación de él valían mucho la pena. Fue por eso más que nada que decidió guardar silencio.

Primero, y una vez instalado, comenzaría con las luces…

En su casa de la niñez siempre tuvo un árbol navideño, aunque no lo podía nombrar como propio, ya que ni siquiera participaba en su armado. Siempre era una espectadora más, o simplemente la que sujetaba la cajita en que estaban los adornos, ya que era su hermana Olga la encargada de armarlo cada año. Quizás por eso siempre sintió disgusto durante esos "momentos familiares"

Y quizás por eso ese año sentía un sabor especial en su tarea. Por primera vez, ese árbol que adornaría su departamento sería completamente suyo, lo armaría completamente ella y disfrutaría de cómo quedaría a pesar de vivir sola. Estaba segura que aquello le serviría de algún modo, de compañía. En una de esas invitaría a algunos de sus amigos a cenar, aunque no fuera durante Noche Buena… se sentiría satisfecha si es que es acompañada por ellos aunque fuera por un ratito, durante los próximos días.

Después de las luces, las guirnaldas…

Eran bien simples, campanitas doradas y rojas unidas por pequeñas pelotitas. Podía asegurar que le darían un toque elegante y sobrio a su árbol de Navidad. Daba vueltas alrededor enredando entre las ramas verdes las campanitas, evitando que algunos lugares quedaran demasiado libres.

Podía llamar a Phoebe, y ella encargarse de invitar a Gerald, y quizás a Arnold… estaba segura que aceptaría ir, a pesar del tiempo que no se habían visto. Cada uno había seguido con su vida, y aunque ella sentía que difícilmente podría olvidarlo, en esos momentos de su vida lo único que deseaba era que él fuera feliz, con o sin ella…

Por unos momentos pensó, mientras continuaba poniendo las guirnaldas, que ese sería el primer árbol de muchos. Estaba segura que en algunos años más, no estaría armándolo sola… sería acompañada por pequeñas y traviesas manos, quizás gritando escandalosamente por la emoción… tal como ella lo hizo alguna vez. Aunque claro, personalmente se encargaría de no matar sus ilusiones de niños.

Ahora se encargaba de poner los adornos. Eran muchos tipos, pero definitivamente los que más le gustaban eran los de madera. Habían duendes pequeños, ángeles tocando algún instrumento, animalitos, copos de nieve, trineos… trataba de distribuirlos de manera equitativa, para que ningún lado se viera demasiado cargado de adornos.

Y mientras hacía eso pensaba en lo que haría esa noche. Había inventado una excusa para no tener que ir con su familia, y como ellos no insistieron demasiado con su asistencia, le pareció de lo más simple poder terminar con ese compromiso netamente moral. La única que lo había lamentado había sido Olga, pero de consuelo Helga le dijo que iría al día siguiente con ellos, a almorzar.

Sabía que no podía llamar a Phoebe y pedirle que la acompañara, no sabría sido bueno de su parte. Lo más seguro es que estaría con sus padres y luego con Gerald, su novio; Helga no era capaz de privarla de aquella compañía, a pesar que estaba segura que la oriental hubiera aceptado ir con ella sin pensarlo demasiado. No por nada continuaban siendo muy amigas, a pesar del tiempo pasado.

En conclusión, estaría sola. Pero la verdad era que no le importaba mucho, no al menos esa vez. Había rechazado una invitación de parte de sus compañeros de trabajo de pasarla con ellos, principalmente porque estando con ellos fue que, de pronto, se dio cuenta que a su departamento le hacía falta un Árbol de Navidad, por lo que se disculpó y fue inmediatamente a comprar lo necesario, y a pesar que se demoró toda la tarde, sólo cuando tuvo todo comprado se decidió a volver.

Sonrió satisfecha al ver el resultado. Encendió las luces del árbol, apagó las de la casa y, con una humeante taza de café en sus manos, se sentó en el sofá, observando su obra con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Esa noche no saldría a ningún lado, se quedaría en su departamento, a observar el primer árbol navideño hecho por ella misma, el primero que representaba realmente que de verdad creía en la Navidad, a pesar que en más de una ocasión intentó olvidarlo.

Esa noche se dedicaría a observar su árbol, lo que, en cierta manera, representaba que algún milagro también había llegado con ella, a pesar que estaba sola. Porque a pesar de ello, se sentía tranquila… no, como pocas veces, podía decir que se sentía _feliz_.

No sabía bien cuánto tiempo había estado en ese lugar, pero había comenzado a dormitar cuando, de pronto, sonó el timbre. Media dormida se puso de pie, y fue a abrir. Esperaba a cualquier persona… menos a él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó ella.

-Supe que te negaste a ir con Phoebe, así que vine a acompañarte- contestó él, sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros –por un momento pensé que no estabas, como estaba todo oscuro, pero vi el reflejo de las luces del árbol de Navidad. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí, claro…- se hizo a un lado, dejándole el paso libre. Aún no era capaz de pensar en qué decirle, cuando vio que él se dirigía hacia su árbol, y dejó un pequeño paquetito ahí, a un lado del único que había, que justamente (y aunque él no se hubiera dado cuenta en ese momento) iba dirigido a él mismo.

-Arnold- después de unos momentos, ella atinó a hablar –no creo que sea conveniente que te quedes…- él la miró, confuso –quiero decir, no tengo cena preparada… de hecho, ni siquiera pensaba cenar.

-Eso no importa- replicó él, sentándose en el sofá en que antes estuvo ella –he visto muchas veces que hay personas que se enfocan tanto en lo material, como la cena navideña, que se olvidan de lo esencial…

El rubio le sonrió desde su lugar, y Helga comenzó a relajarse. No se dio cuenta en qué momento terminó sentada a su lado, el lugar a oscuras, iluminados únicamente por las luces intermitentes del árbol de navidad de la muchacha, que con tanto esmero había hecho.

-¿Por qué estás aquí realmente?- le preguntó ella, después de unos momentos de silencio.

-No me gusta estar en casa estas fechas, y mucho menos solo- contestó Arnold, sinceramente –así que pensé en ti. Supuse que no querrías salir este año, por lo que quise venir a acompañarte…

-Y de paso, yo acompañarte a ti…- Helga sonrió a medias –gracias por pensar en mí, Arnold.

-Gracias por recibirme en tu casa, Helga- contestó él, suavemente –por cierto, bonito árbol… pensé que habías dicho que no armarías uno en tu casa.

-Para que veas… los milagros navideños ocurren de vez en cuando- contestó la chica –aunque sean tan simples como un árbol de Navidad…

-O tan complicados como encontrar a la persona perfecta para pasar estas fiestas- agregó Arnold, soltando un suspiro.

Helga lo miró durante algunos momentos, y luego sonrió. Consideraba que tenía toda la razón.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?, espero que les haya gustado. **

**Aclaro, que los fics que aquí subo son más que nada oneshots, independientes unos de otros (por eso decidí llamarlos "Cuentos"). En realidad, éstas son las historias que se me ocurren y que normalmente dejo de lado, olvidadas, y que al cabo de un tiempo vuelven a mi memoria y me siento inspirada para escribirlos. **

**Agradecimientos a Teddytere, Seilen-dru, Bkpets, PerfectHell, por los comentarios que me dejaron por el tercer cuento. **

**Les deseo a todos unas Felices Fiestas, una muy feliz Navidad, que la pasen con sus seres queridos y que lo disfruten al 100%.**

**Que estén bien.**


End file.
